The Savior
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After Kushina died, she was granted a second chance by Kami. Now, Kushina is known as Kushina Kirigaya, the older sister of Kazuto and Suguha. When he entered the world of Sword Art Online, Kushina swears that she'll get herself, and as many people as she can to get out of thie deadly game. KushinaXHarem. Yuri.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sword Art Online**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A woman with beautiful long red hair groans as she got up, rubbing her aching head as she did. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of Minato Namikaze, the best friend of Mikoto Uchiha, and the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. Right now, she was in pain as she just gave birth to her son, and died while protecting him from the Nine Tails.

"Where...am I?" Kushina wondered as she looked around.

 **"Your in my world, Uzumaki Kushina." A female's voice said as it appeared behind her.**

Whipping her head around towards the voice, Kushina's eyes went wide as she pointed at the figure.

"Y-Your..." Kushina began, as the female before her chuckled.

 **"That's right, I am Kmai. And I brought you here to discuss something with you." The now named Kmai spoke as Kushina titled her head in confusion.**

"Something to discuss?" The red haired beauty asked the Goddess in question.

 **"Yes, but first, come here." Kmai stated as she waved the red head towards her.**

Kushina looked at her questioningly, before make her way towards her, what surprised her, was that Kmai brought her into a hug and kissed her fully on the lips. Once she let go, Kmai noticed Kushina's eyes were spinning, as she was confused on what was going on.

"K-Kmai-sama? W-Why did you k-kiss me?" Kushina asked as her face was blushing in a heat of red that matched the color of her hair.

 **"Oh I just wanted to give you some of my gifts by kissing you. You have beautiful lips, by the way." Kmai stated with a giggle, as Kushina's blush darkened.**

"T-Thank you..." Kushina muttered in embarrassment, before pausing herself as she looked up towards the Goddess. "...Gifts?"

 **"Mhm, but you'll have to figure them out for yourself as you get used to this world I'm sending you to." Kmai said as she was starting to get serious, as Kushina was gaining a serious face as well when she spoke.**

"...Where are you sending me?" Kushina asked the Goddess as she stood up.

 **"I'm going to send you to a town, and you'll be the sister of a man named Kazuto Kirigaya and a woman named Suguha Kirigaya. Once I send you here, you must be careful when it comes to your future. Who knows, you might find love again in this world." Kmai explained, as Kushina's cheeks went red at the thought of finding a lover.**

"...I understand..." Kushina spoke softly, as Kmai looked at her with a smile.

 **"Then I bid you farewell, Kushina, and good luck." Kmai said as she snapped her fingers, as Kushina's body started to glow as she disappeared into her new life.**

* * *

Kirigaya Household

* * *

A girl with long black hair, black eyes and DD-cup breasts was standing in the bathroom as she turned on the water and watched it enter the tub as she had a towel over her naked body. This beauty's name was Kushina Kirigaya, the older sister of Kazuto and Suguha.

Once the tub was full with water, Kushina took of her towel and entered it and sighed in delight as she let the water touch her body. After a moment, Kushina heard a knock on the door, and she looked over towards it.

"Yes? Who is it?" Kushina asked the person behind the door.

"Nee-chan, I was wondering if you needed anything from the store? Me and Kaa-chan are going to be heading there to get somethings we need." A girls voice called out from the hallway.

"No, Sugu-chan, I'm alright. Oh, and good luck with your match tonight." Kushina told her younger sister, as she could tell her sister's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, Nee-chan! I'll see you later!" Suguha said from the hallway before she left.

Once she left, Kushina closed her eyes as she let the warm water splash onto her before she cleaned herself, and after a couple of minutes she cleaned the soap off with water before she grabbed the towel and dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her body.

After cleaning herself up, she opened the bathroom door and walked out, and walked towards her room, before she came to a stop when she looked at her younger brother's, Kazuto's, room.

Knocking on his door, Kushina heard nothing in response, getting worried, she quickly opened the door and noticed that her brother was on his bed, with his eyes closed as he slept. Sighing quietly in relief as she saw him sleeping peacefully, Kushina closed the door and walked into her bedroom, and closed the door.

After getting herself dressed, Kushina sat on her bed and looked at the Never Gear before she laid herself on the bed, and slowly pushed the Never Gear over her head, once it glowed, Kushina spoke.

"Link start!"

* * *

Kushina opened her eyes, and saw a blue sky flowing over her. She smiled to herself as she looked around to see other players entering the game.

"...This will be fun." Kushina spoke to herself before she ran towards through the town.

After spending a hour or two inside the game, Kushina decided it was time to leave, but once she opened the menu, she didn't she the option to log out. She looked at her menu confusingly, before she felt herself disappear towards the middle of the first floor.

* * *

As she appeared in the middle of town, she looked around as she was confused as to what was going on.

'What the hell? What's going on?' Kushina wondered before she noticed a hood figure appearing before them.

 **"Greetings, players. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I welcome you all to the official release of Sword Art Online. As you may have noticed, you are not able to log out. Most of you probably think this is a bug, this is not a bug. You players are the future of Sword Art Online." The figure known as Kayaba Akihiko spoke, as all of the players turned their attention towards him.**

'Not a bug? Us, the future of SAO? What the hell is this 'Kayaba' talking about?' Kushina wondered as she heard other players mutter around her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm scared..."

"Screw this! Let us out of here!"

Kushina eyed the players around her, and she could tell that all of them were either scared, or horrified of the fact that this Kayaba have kept them all here against his will, letting none of them leave. Kushina looked back towards Kayaba with a harden expression.

'Kayaba, what's your game?' Kushina wondered as she looked at Kayaba as he spoke.

 **"None of you are able to leave until you have beated the 100th level of Aincrad. If you don't succeed into reaching me, the final boss...the Never Gear you are wearing will kill your body completely if you die within the game. Now, I have left you all a gift in your menu, take a look for yourselves." Kayaba spoke.**

Kushina rose and eyebrow as she opened the menu and scrolled down until she saw a option for a mirror, once she clicked on it, a mirror popped into her hands.

'...A mirror?' Kushina thought before she felt her body change into her original form. After looking at herself in surprise, Kushina turned to see all of the players turning into their real selves, the black haired beauty looked back towards Kayaba who was about to leave.

 **"Now, I bid you farewell and the best of luck to you, players. I'll be waiting on the 100th floor." Kayaba spoke before he disappeared.**

Kushina quickly got out of the town before it broke into cries of horror. Huffing once she got out of the town, Kushina gritted her teeth in anger.

'Kayaba...I swear to you I'll survive this 'game' of yours, and I swear, I will find you. And I promise you...I'll save every last one of them before I come...and kill you'.

* * *

Prologue End


End file.
